


Pressure

by shayasar



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None, just enjoy the complete crack!fic *lol*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

"Hold it!"

"I can't, it's too close."

"Come on Ianto, just a little longer."

"I'm trying Jack."

"Well, try harder, I'm not there yet."

"Then give me a hand here."

"Sorry, I have my hands full."

"But the pressure is building, I can't hold it for much longer."

"If you let it go now, there will be a mess!"

"Then hurry the hell up!"

"I'm working as fast as I can."

"Oh no, I hear the others. They are back early."

"Damn."

"Jack, they will find us, you need to hurry."

"YES Ianto, I know."

"My hand hurts."

"Don't be such a baby."

"Well you're not the one holding it down for the last couple of minutes."

"You insisted on starting now. We could have waited."

"Regarding the fact that the others are already back it was a good thing we've started early."

"Hmpf."

"Are you done yet?"

"Close."

"Jack."

"Ok ok, almost there."

"God, I'm slipping."

"Alright, ready. GO!"

Stepping into the main area of the Hub Ianto finally popped the corks of the champagne bottle and yelled "Happy Birthday, Tosh" in unisono with Jack, who held a big cake with 33 candles in front of him.

When Owen and Gwen hugged the surprised Tosh, Jack murmered "We're always best working under pressure!" earning himself an eye roll from Ianto.

FIN**


End file.
